


Impression

by Sesenka



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesenka/pseuds/Sesenka
Summary: Follow the misadventures of a certain, hapless red-haired Doctor who finds himself receiving affection from one of the least likely Servants to do so. Or...is that what it was, really?
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Gilgamesh | Caster
Comments: 18
Kudos: 77





	1. Interest

**Author's Note:**

> A month or so ago I had just gotten into Fate Grand Order by virtue of anime and watching some vids on youtube, so my knowledge of things Isn't Great, but I thought the interaction between the two in Casgil's interlude was interesting, and so here we are!
> 
> Also warning about spoilers for every Singularity, including the last just as a precaution.

Today in Chaldea there seemed to be some kind of activity going on. It wasn’t truly an official one in any capacity, but someone thought it was a great idea to vote for ‘the first person who they would kiss above all else’. Naturally, it originated with a troublesome Servant, but somehow some of the staff had gotten involved as well.

That’s how Romani had heard about it first anyhow, even if he was bound to hear about it from a Servant sooner than later, considering how many were staying in the facility.

He saw the results, and EVERYONE had been included. Unsurprisingly, he found himself not even mid-way. There were just so many more attractive people, not to mention the Servants who looked like they stepped off a beauty pageant, that it was natural to find himself so low, and of course with the fact that no one probably held such interest in him anyway. And really, that’s how it should’ve been; except that he found himself kind of disappointed.

At least a little.

Okay it was definitely more than a little. But not TOO much. He’ll live. Really!!

As he was heading down the hall to get some coffee, he spotted the door to one of the Servant’s rooms open, and curiosity got the better of him, making him move his feet closer. He peered through the open door.

There he saw a certain blond-haired king looking at quite a few papers. Nearby said papers were scrolls and an assortment of tablets. Romani couldn’t help but think back to what Da Vinci said when she had compared him to the Wise King’s workaholic efforts...

Really, they did have something in common, huh?

A smile came upon his lips unbidden. Thennnn of course the man turned to face him, frowning, as he asked, “What’re you doing there standing and staring like such a fool, mongrel? Is there something you want?”

The sudden movement and question practically started Romani out of his little haze, his hands flying up as he held them in front of himself in a self-conscious, disarming gesture as his expression turned sheepish. “Ah, no—sorry, I was just passing by and...I got a little distracted.”

The Wise King stood up from where he was seated, and took a few steps closer to the red head, who felt tension wrap up within him, like his breath was going to be stolen in the next few seconds even if the blond wasn’t necessarily still all that close. “Hmph. Don’t tell me you’ve been neglecting your rest again.”

“Eh?! N-no, I just...”

“Then what is it? If you’re not overtaken with exhaustion, then what is this weariness I sense from you?”

Romani opened his mouth and then closed it. There was no way he could tell anyone, least of all the King of Heroes. He’d never live it down; people had already certain opinions of him as it was. He wasn’t about to ADD to them!

So Romani put his hands down and shook his head as he exclaimed, “It’s...it’s nothing! Really, I was just on my way to get some coffee anyway, and I don’t care about it anymore. I’ve got other things to worry abou—”

Gilgamesh decided to make it his business when he interrupted with, “Was it something that happened today?”

The red head’s surprised pikachu expression gave it away before he could even think about reeling it in. The blond looked satisfied he guessed that part right, and then he ventured further, asking, “And does it have something to do with that stupid contest?”

Oh no. His face was turning bright red with embarrassment and shame. “...It-it’s not a big deal! Really!”

The Wise King looked faintly amused as he replied, “Judging by how your face looks, I’d say that was what it was, hm?”

Judging by the sudden dismayed look on Romani’s face, he was right. The King expected that, really.

He came closer and reached out to the other man, and as Romani opened his mouth, he was unable to voice anymore words...such was the greatness of his surprise. The other man's lips ghosted his in a way that was surprisingly slow and deliberate, as if giving the other time to react against him. Or maybe Romani was just imagining things.

Either way, his brain went silent in the very next second. Right after the moment of silence, all he could do was stand there and think,  _ Ah...what is this? _

...

If he was being toyed with, he deserved that more than something that was more earnest.  


Gilgamesh pulled away, but Romani’s mind was still in a haze as the king said something. But it sounded distant.

He supposed the king was trying to prove a point, really. Was that why he didn't resist?

“Doctor?”

The mention of his title had made him snap back to reality, and Romani turned his head in the direction of the person who did, missing the frown the other blond wore. A staff member had come over to the two, and luckily it seemed King Gilgamesh had more of a respectable distance between him now, so he didn’t witness the private moment between the two. Romani turned to face the other scientist, who smiled, and said, “We’ve been looking for you. It’s time for...”

King Gilgamesh suddenly said, “Begone, both of you. You’re disturbing my peace and I don’t take such intrusions lightly.”

The two took that as their cue to leave quickly.

Romani figured the staff member was alerting him to having his presence needed due to an oncoming rayshift, and it was confirmed when he asked for clarification on what the other was going to say. So, easily the red head followed the other man and absentmindedly touched his lips with his fingers. Despite everything, it was still a kiss from the King of Heroes.

And even if it drove complicated feelings inside of him, he couldn’t help but be quite energized as he did his best to support Ritsuka and his team from his seat once they had rayshifted. He hardly noticed it himself, though some of the staff, and Da Vinci had taken notice. 

It had been awhile since she had seen him look so into it, but with a more positive demeanor somehow. This rayshift wasn’t even that much of a big deal, but...

The Heroic Spirit smiled to herself. “Hm, I wonder what happened...?”


	2. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I managed to make a second chapter so soon, but there was surprisingly alot who seem to like this so far. Thanks for your support, guys!

For the past few weeks since that kiss, Romani found himself running into the Wise King from time to time. Or sometimes he’d come into the control room when it was real late when he wasn’t busy with his own ‘work’ or being brought to practice with a few servants. The third time the blond came when Romani was running some reports late at night, it was something the Doctor hadn’t anticipated in the slightest. He only even knew that the man was there when he spoke up, saying, “So this is where you were.”

Romani let out a loud noise of surprise and flailed before embarrassingly falling out of his chair and onto the ground.

Gilgamesh watched, rising an eyebrow at the sight of the other man in an undignified heap before him. 

...The Doctor couldn’t believe he just made himself look like a fool in front of the King of Heroes. His reputation will never recover.

Alright, maybe he’s being dramatic here, but still! It wasn't even the first time Gilgamesh had been in here, so he shouldn't have been surprised.  


Romani managed to get himself up to his two feet and asked, “...So, uh, what brought you in here, King Gilgamesh?”

The Wise King said, “I’ve made a habit of taking a walk before bedtime. I have simply decided to go where I pleased, and given the importance of some areas, consider my presence as a possible, natural deterrent.”

The Doctor thought,  _ That sounds reasonable, but...that comment earlier made it sound like you were looking for me. _

Was it some sort of excuse, then? Was it possible he just didn’t want to admit he was concerned?

A warm feeling came up in his chest and he just fake coughed into his hand all of a sudden to hide a smile, getting another slightly perturbed look from the King. If anything, that also seemed to make him say, “You better not be coming down with a cold, Doctor.

Then again, I have heard and been witness to the fact that doctors are terrible at taking care of themselves. Therefore I decree that whatever you’re doing must wait until tomorrow. You are to rest.”

“What?! But, I was almost done...”

Gilgamesh scoffed, the derisive sound cutting short Romani’s further complaints as he said, “You do remember what I’ve told you and your compatriots before, haven’t you?”

But it was true. He was almost done for the night and for a moment, Roman gave a stubborn look and said, “...Look, even if you’re the King of Heroes, I...”

...And his words fell flat before the blond’s expression fell into a blank one, before it assumed a manner of frigid that wasn’t there before, making Romani’s trailing words end with, “....guess that maybe whatever point I was going to make was actually not really a good one in retrospect.”

He was naturally a coward at heart, after all.

Gilgamesh gave the expression the other made a few seconds ago some thought. It was actually rather cute. Like a puppy trying to hopelessly be defiant. And as he thought that, he couldn’t help but get an urge to kiss him once more.

_ “Don’t pay attention to such shallow things in order to determine your worth, fool. Your work would be the ultimate judge of that in the end.” _

He had spoken such things, but the man seemed out of it at the time. Though before he could catch his attention, some mongrel had done so, and so Gilgamesh decided to leave it. He had heard whispers that Romani seemed rather enthusiastic and driven in his work following their interaction, so he decided that there was no need to follow up on it either.

But, here he was, desiring to place his lips against the Doctor’s, and wanting to see the man blush like he first did when he kissed him. He stepped forward—

“Doctor?”

It was the same staff member who came into the room at this time, and Gilgamesh grumbled internally, as he said, “The Doctor’s heading to bed. As you should be as well, since there’s no point in working so late.”

Romani began to say, “Ah—”

“No. I will hear nothing of your foolish protests. Leave my sight, now!”

Romani just let out a defeated sigh and shook his head with a small apologetic smile to the other staff member, before heading out. Gilgamesh approached said staff member and took the papers from his hands, ignoring his protests. “I’ll take these for now. I’m not putting it beyond any of you mongrels to attempt to start working from the bedroom.”

Like he had any room to talk, but Gilgamesh never shone a light on his own contradictions or hypocrisy. Even in this form. Especially when he didn’t need to. 

But, anyway, he watched the staff member trudge out of the control room as well, before the blond went to place the papers nearby where Romani usually sat. At least it wasn’t a ridiculous stack.

“I think I’m a little jealous, you know. Getting it through their heads that rest can be a priority too was always a struggle. Especially with Romani.”

Gilgamesh turned to face a certain Heroic Spirit who had come in, smiling slightly at what she had witnessed. He huffed and said, “They’re far too used to your presence to take you seriously. And you don’t come down on those mongrels hard enough for them to not ignore such guidance. Then again, in the face of royalty they have no other recourse but to obey.”

She was listening to what he was saying, and really...Da Vinci couldn’t help but think having him around was a good thing. When the man had been first summoned, there were some worries about the Servants and some others given how the rumors were regarding him as a tyrant. 

And even if there was that ‘other’ version of Gilgamesh wandering around in Chaldea, he seemed to behave himself ... enough, for now, even if that Archer angered a lot of people and Servants still. So there weren’t any herculean issues; things just turned out better than anyone expected, her included.

Either way, she shrugged. “That’s probably it. In retrospect, it’s really good that you came here to help us out, isn’t it?”

“Do not get complacent. Even though I am rather capable and formidable, I don’t have eyes throughout all of Chaldea at all times. You must be ready and prepared for the worst.

I’m simply doing my best in ensuring that we are. Nothing more, nothing less.”

_ Whatever you say _ , the Heroic Spirit thought, feeling amused, and watching him leave the area. Really, it’s true that he was helping them, but she wouldn’t be surprised if there was a little something to it as well.

She had grown fond of the Doctor too, in her own way. Which reminded her...

She suddenly raised her voice slightly, saying, “Oh, if you see the Doctor before I do, do take care of him for me, okay? Thank you~!”

Gilgamesh turned around and said, “You...”

His following loud, indignant words were drowned out as she noticed the look on his face, and the blink and miss redness that had appeared on his cheeks. Seeing such an honest response put her at ease.

Now she’s sure he’ll be fine...for the time being, anyway. 

...

Romani woke up with the worst bed hair he’d ever had in ages and then slipped out of bed to head to the bathroom. When he stared into his reflection, he thought for a moment there was long white hair and golden eyes...no, it was just a hallucination. Instead of facing it, he just tried to think of other things, like getting ready.

...When he came out of his room and looked at the clock, he let out the loudest yell he ever did in a awhile.

Meanwhile, Ritsuka had been walking down the hall, towards the cafeteria, when he saw the door slam open to a certain red head’s room. He blinked and asked, “Uh...is something wrong?”

“No! Everything’s fine, Ritsuka,” Romani lied through his teeth as he rushed down the hall, and Ritsuka felt a sweatdrop coming on.

“Well okay then...”

Mash walked up to join and said, “I wonder what was that all about. I hope the Doctor’s okay...”

...

Even though digital record keeping had become the preference, even in Chaldea, there was still a need for a paper trail in the event that data became wiped. It was like an extra insurance to the back ups that already existed on various hard drives. So maybe it was like triple insurance, in a way, and this was why Romani sometimes was seen carrying paper to his work room.

After he was done, he figured he’d finally head down to the cafeteria to get himself something to eat.

“...That man sure is hopeless, isn’t he?”

“Eh? You mean Doctor Archaman...?”

The red head stopped in his steps, keeping himself from rounding a corner. It was an automatic reaction in surprise. But...

He couldn’t help it. He didn’t move, as he listened to two staff members chat. One was an analyst and another, more of a researcher. The former was a brunette and the latter, a blond.

The brunette said, “Who else would I be talking about? But, it just grates you, doesn’t it? Someone like him being in charge.”

The other just shrugged. “Well, there’s nothing to be done for it. I mean, beyond waiting for him to stupidly die or something and then someone else gets promoted into being the next director. Then again, he can be pretty easy if you know how to talk with him, so I’d prefer someone like him being kept around...”

“Still...wouldn’t we be better off—?”

Romani sucked in a breath and released it.

And then...something in him stirred. It surprised himself when it was anger first. But it felt like an ancient one as his expression went dead, void of all emotion for a moment.

_ How dare they? _ , he thought. 

_ How dare they sit there and speak like... _

He should set them straight; all they needed to do was just fall in line and... 

But, no...those feelings faded as quickly as they came.

He should go.

It’s fine. Whatever they think didn’t matter anyway.

As long as everyone worked together and had a common goal it’ll be fine.

He didn’t even hear the sound of footsteps encroaching until he heard a certain young male’s voice shout, “Stop talking about the Doctor like that!”

_ Ah _ , he thought,  _ you don’t need to bother, Ritsuka. It doesn’t matter. _

The two staff members just grumbled, walking off, seeming to deflate in the face of the only capable Master in Chaldea. Romani turned the other way, heading back to his office. His appetite was effectively ruined.

“Doctor, wait!”

...Damnit, Ritsuka noticed. But...

“Sorry, I need to work on something important.”

With that, Romani shut the door to a protesting black-haired male, who frowned. “But...!”

No response. The door wouldn’t open either.

...

Surprisingly, Romani found that he got through looking at the papers just fine. He sighed, leaning back in his chair. Maybe he could just forget all about today if he just continued to focus on his work and then finish up in the control room. He was rather good at compartmentalization when he put his mind to it...

He felt a little guilty about brushing Ritsuka off so thanklessly about it, but he couldn’t see how talking to him about what happened would’ve helped either of them.

Or maybe he was just afraid to talk about it or do anything about it.

Great, he really was just running away, huh?

A knock sounded on his door. Judging by its weight, it belonged to someone who  _ wasn’t _ Ritsuka. So he unlocked the door remotely and said, “Come in.”

Romani didn’t even look up, he was so engrossed in his work, and then he heard a familiar voice speak, “I heard about what occurred today.”

The red head felt his heart stop as his head slowly looked to see who it was. It was...the Wise King himself. “I...uh...”

_ Good job making yourself look like an idiot in front of him. Again _ , thought the red head.

“...Were you listening in? It’s really nothing to be worried over. Some of the people here will just be like that. I don’t think I can really change their minds.”

Gilgamesh said, “It’s a concern, as those you lead should treat you with proper respect. I made sure to remind them of their place, but take heed that is a task that should be done on your own rather than the sole responsibility of others.”

Romani sighed and said, “It’s not like it’s all of them who’re like that. Besides, it doesn’t matter. As long as they follow orders and they work together with everyone, it’ll be fin—”

“ _ Enough. _ ”

The Doctor flinched at the harsh tone, and listened to the King continue in his lecture. “If that’s what you believe, so be it. But be aware that too much complacency can blind you to mongrels who wouldn’t hesitate to stab you in the back if they believe your leadership is fallible.”

Romani suddenly slammed his palm on the desk, rising to his feet.

“ _ I already said I’ve got it handed!! _ What happened isn’t imp—”

“If that’s true, then what’s with the expression you’re making right now? Are you so delusional that you convinced yourself that you’re so in control of your own emotions when you obviously feel different?” 

Ouch. The King of Heroes didn’t really mince words.

The blond stepped closer, and then reached out. Without thinking, Romani flinched, closing his eyes. He felt something gentle like a finger wipe something away, and when he opened his eyes, he felt it. The beginning of a wetness dripping down his cheeks.

How embarrassing. A grown man crying in front of another. A Servant at that...a Servant who was the King of Heroes.

Gilgamesh said, “Even if your disposition is lamentable, I’d prefer you expressing such a foolish look in full honesty than to allow your denial to bring you down.”

Romani felt his face turn red and he said, “W-what’s that supposed to mean?! Ugh, saying things like that...”

The blond just smirked for a moment as Romani gave him a weak glare, but then the Doctor asked in a petulant tone, “Why did you come anyway?”

The taller man crossed his arms and replied, “Ritsuka informed me of what happened. I had no idea why he chose to come to me in particular, but he started saying foolish nonsense like ‘I don’t know what to do’ and ‘If only I could have a moment to talk to him’, among other things.

Naturally I made sure to arrive here so that he'd stop bothering me with such drivel.”

Romani just kind of ... laughed.

The sound of it surprised the King for a moment. He hadn’t really recalled hearing it from the other man before like that, but mirth heightened the beauty of his expression, with cheeks a little still red. He heard Romani say, “...That really does sound like Ritsuka. Though that’s my fault.

I brushed him off so harshly. I should probably really go and apologize. And...maybe you're right. But, maybe I'm not the type of person who could just stare down people who insulted me. Not that I like that, it's just... Well, nevermind. All I can do is just continue to make sure what needs to be done is done, for the sake of everyone; for humanity. Right?”

A pause as he noticed the other blond’s stare, and he asked, “Is something wrong?”

Gilgamesh quickly said, “No. It’s nothing.”

“...?”

There was a strange emotion in the other’s voice he hadn’t heard before, and he wanted to ask about it, but he was too nervous to. Instead, he just examined the man in front of him. Honestly speaking, the Wise King's wear was rather revealing, even if he managed to carry himself in such a regal way despite it all. But, he couldn't help his gaze lingering on the exposed skin longer than usual, which made Gilgamesh raise a brow, and he smirked as he asked, "Found something that interested you, Doctor?"  


Romani's eyes widened and the blush came back in full force. "N-n-no! I w-was just..."

"Looking at my sensual body?"

The red head made a loud choking noise, and he stepped back suddenly to try to recover from a distance. His hand slid across the desk's top by accident, knocking the papers from their pile. "Ah!"

Romani tried to turn and grab them before it became a mess, but in doing so, he lost his balance, falling backwards, only for the King to catch him. The other man's timely actions kept the red head from hitting the floor painfully, but before he could say a 'thanks', Romani felt the man's lips press against the side of his neck, making him freeze and let out a harsh breath. A hand moved teasingly lower, and just when he thought the other was about to do something scandalous, the King suddenly moved from him with a smirk, just leaving him there...in a room full of fallen papers.  


...Maybe he should just be glad no one saw that. Then he realized he should thank the King for those words, but he'd already left—maybe he'll get a chance next time.


	3. Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains spoilers for Final Singularity, particularly this chapter, so be forewarned (even though I warned of this before, shh)

_The dream Romani had this time wasn’t something like seeing the incineration of humanity...even though that had comprised many of his bad dreams._

_No, maybe a better word for it was another nightmare._

_It began with himself running from the others, because his true identity had been revealed. Now, they wanted to put an end to his life._

_Not even Ritsuka could stop them._

_“Traitor,” they said. “Traitor, traitor, traitor!”_

_“It’s all your fault. You should have never made that wish.”_

_“You didn’t deserve having a life of your own.”_

_As he rounded a corner, a woman with short blond hair and green eyes stood in his way, a sword in her hands wrapped in an air that seemed to conceal it. She asked, “Why must you run? A king doesn’t run from his duty. Why should you?”_

_“I...”_

_He had no answer. He couldn’t ever._

_He stepped back, and she encroached as she brought her blade into a position where she’d be able to strike well. “If you can’t answer, then die!”_

_No...he didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to die!_

_Even if it were a dream..._

_He blasted her back with some magic, and she shouted, “So you show your true colors after all!”_

_Romani looked down at his hands. No longer was he wearing any gloves; he could see his bare hands and the rings they once adorned. Then he looked at her, taking a step back, and said, “No, I...I just wanted to defend myself!”_

_The young woman frowned at him and then she straightened, smiling cruelly as she asked, “Is that so? What do you think, King of Heroes?”_

_The man felt his heart drop at her words, as he saw the blond-haired man emerge from somewhere. He didn’t know how, and the King, dressed in strange red robes, with black and gold accessories, but there was still a difference by far from him in comparison to the Archer just by demeanor alone._

_But, he wouldn’t be able to handle Gilgamesh like this. Even if it was a dream._

_Just by looking at the blond man, he could see the hatred in his eyes and that was enough._

_Romani’s hands rose to his own white hair, fingers digging in so that he was holding on tightly, and he let out a scream._

_And right after, that seemed to shatter the dream before anything else could be said or done._

...

Romani sat up in his bed, panting a little and then let out a sigh of relief, before he ended up rubbing his hand across his sweaty forehead. It’d been awhile since he’d had a particularly terrible nightmare other than his standard one.

He glanced at the time.

3 AM.

He sighed...just great. He could feel his eyes begin to well up with tears. At least no one was around to see him cry again, so he also let out a few sobs.

Once he was done, he lay down back on his bed, staring at the ceiling kind of blankly and in a daze.

It looked like today was going to be another triple shot dosage of extra caffeine day. Especially since he wasn’t able to get back to sleep.

Well, he got ready a little earlier and headed straight into the cafeteria, hoping that maybe a certain Servant was around to have some early breakfast prepared.

Once Romani walked into the cafeteria, he saw a familiar face. It was the blond-haired researcher; his presence wasn’t oft seen in the control room so other than hallway encounters, he wouldn’t have seen him all that much. Considering he remembered what happened last time he had seen him, it made his mood plummet.

Ugh...today was just rotten and it had literally JUST begun.

He considered turning on his heel but he _really_ needed a coffee at the very least. He’ll just try to pretend the person didn’t exist.

So he went to make his coffee, and that’s when he felt eyes on him. And then...

“...Doctor, I’m really sorry.”

“...Ah?”

Romani turned to face the blond-haired man, who continued to say, “I said some rude things about you not that long ago. And I was made aware you overheard...I hope you can forgive me! I just...was jealous of you being in such a position, and—”

“—It’s fine. Just as long as you don’t do it again.

It’s not really as easy as it looks, by the way. I mean, I’m sure most people know that. But, they might forget it when they’re too busy criticizing others.”

It’s not like Romani _asked_ to be the Director. But, he was the next person available, and he was doing his best. All he’d be able was to continue ensuring that he did his best and that their successes would continue. Sometimes people didn’t seem to register the progress they made as enough, or thought they could do better, out of mistaken assumptions.

Though, as far as he was concerned, _that_ wasn’t his fault, even if creating the entire situation itself was—and really, he was kind of annoyed. But that was to be expected, even if he wasn’t going to harass the other about it.

At the very least, he hardly noticed the wince the other gave. At least the coffee was done, though.

Romani then left, feeling surprisingly a little better despite it all, and he absolutely missed the glare fixed at his back.

...

Another rayshift was due, and so Romani was, as usual, supporting Ritsuka and his team as much as he could. Though, he frowned as he and Da Vinci witnessed the scene in front of them.

Even if the battle they were in happened to be proceeding just fine like the previous two other ones before it, he was feeling a little anxious. Was it because he hadn’t been able to say a word to the Wise King before he went off with Ritsuka and the others?

...Well, maybe it was partially that. But Romani knew he didn’t have time to worry about that (and yet, somewhere he did, since that dream had been bothering him so much.) He remembered feeling a look of disapproval when he pretended to not notice the blond before things started...such as avoiding even looking at him.

It was painfully obvious.

He supposed maybe he did have time to worry about it, knowing the capability of their Master and his current entourage were enough to make it through a simple rayshift. So it really was soon going to be a matter of the blond confronting him for his strange avoidance. He sighed as he slumped in the chair, not really looking forward to that conversation.

The woman beside him obviously noticed and she asked, “Hmmm? What’s on your mind now?”

Romani shook his head, saying, “It’s not important.”

Well, at least that wasn’t a lie. And his eyes followed the battle carefully. 

He watched as the King finished off the rest, but no other enemies came forth. Then he heard Da Vinci ask, “Oh really? Oh! Don’t tell me, it’s trouble in paradise?!”

“W-what?! No! What’re you even talking about?!”

...Back on the battlefield, Mash sweatdropped as she said, “They know we can hear them, right?”

A certain blue-haired man kicked over the remains of some of the monsters, responding, “Eh, well...let them have their fun and bicker like a married couple. Man, talk about an unimpressive showing so far, though. I kind of expected there to be a challenge at least on the third fight.”

“Letting your guard down would be unwise,” The blond-haired Servant in their group quipped and Cu shrugged.

“I know, I know. I’m just saying.”

Ritsuka smiled a little at his group and then said, “Let’s keep moving, everyone.”

Right as everyone, including a few other Servants, got moving, Gilgamesh turned to face Ritsuka.

At the same time, there was a sudden appearance of more enemies from their rear, and a rain of incoming attacks, which prevented the blond from saying anything at all, given there was no time for idle chatter.

The Lancer in their group timed a perfect combination with Mash, decimating the last of their foes as Gilgamesh shot down a rain of magic from a variety of staves. The enemy didn’t stand a chance.

Then, the blond noticed something no one else hadn’t—or couldn’t. 

Back in the control room, Romani and Da Vinci were still messing around. Though, their little usual nonsense had been broken up by a considerate staff member setting down the red head a cup of coffee with a smile. To which Romani said, “...Oh, uh thanks.”

Well, either way, he supposed the group should be wrapping up soon, though his eyes flicker back onto the screen, noticing a sudden surge in power. All at the same time the blond moved suddenly towards Ritsuka, which made Romani stop before he was even able to take a sip of his drink, feeling a sense of deja vu overtake him.

The red head and brunette beside him watched as a few things happened:

The Wise King stepped in front of Ritsuka, summoning forth staves that sent a considerable amount of magical lightning discharge to counter the incoming enemy fire that had been sent Ritsuka’s way. But, it wasn’t enough against the energy blast due to not being able to put up enough given the lack of time. So it overwhelmed the contingency plan the blond had, hitting him at full force—though not for long, as he hit the ground head first, and Mash had time to step in herself, raising her shield to block the rest of the seemingly endless attack.

The black-haired male was kneeling beside the now unconscious blond, looking a mix between frustrated and focused as the pink-haired female defended them.

Lancer, well out of the trajectory’s path, pulled back his red spear, and then let it go with a flare of red energy. _"Gae bolg!"_

...And once it connected with the target, the blast of energy dissipated, which was the end of that. Though, Ritsuka and Mash were almost too focused on their fallen companion before they were brought back.

...

Romani stared at the blond-haired man lying in his bed, whose eyes were closed, and caught in a deep sleep. And though it wasn’t an eternal sleep...well, he’ll just try not to think about that.

The red head held a chart in his right hand that was appropriately digital. The man had apparently been knocked unconscious upon being hit straight on, though his immediate concern was his extremely low levels of mana. The Caster hadn’t sustained that much damage before taking that hit...and the moment happened so fast that the enemy who had initiated that surprise attack wasn’t even registered on any of the computers. All they had known it was a Rogue Servant—maybe it was an anomaly due to the rayshift, but still, the technology at Chaldea was well-made.

...He figured that blast may have drained a significant amount of the Wise King’s mana, or it had hit pretty hard—the blond _had_ tumbled to the ground right after being struck. Though the King of Heroes being knocked unconscious on the first hit may end up leading the possibility to be more likely the former, because he couldn’t imagine even a hard hit sending the blond into such a state. Not easily.

He hardly even noticed he was pacing until he heard the sound of the blond shift, which stopped Romani from walking back and forth, and drew his gaze back to the resting Servant.

He stepped closer, asking carefully, “King Gilgamesh, are you awake?”

No response. He supposed not...which was a relief.

Though, he came closer, and saw the blond’s eyebrows were furrowed and there was some sweat on his face. He looked like he wasn’t enjoying his temporary rest, but Romani wasn’t surprised...the man was always such an incredibly hard worker. Even so, he had a feeling that wasn’t the reason for the troubled expression, and...he heard the man murmur a name, though it was too softly said for him to make it out. But he had a feeling it had to have been a name.

Romani reached out carefully with one hand to take one of Gilgamesh’s hands into his own. 

He felt like leaving out a sigh, and he almost wanted to say something else too, but he couldn’t.

Instead he admired the blond-haired King, who still was laid asleep, devoid of his turban, and in just white, nondescript robes. Maybe he could apologize for being stupid a little earlier, but that dream had made him afraid to even think of talking to him again.

But...

If something had happened before he had a chance to say what he really wanted, even if Gilgamesh hated him upon discovering the truth in all this...Romani felt like he’d hate that more.

So, he’s grateful the Servant was still here.

He moved his hand, or well tried to, and found that the blond’s fingers were wrapped tightly around his. He sighed, before smiling sheepishly. “You can let go anytime now. Though...I guess you can’t hear me, can you? It’s not bad, seeing you like this. Kind of like an unconventional Sleeping Beauty? Haha...”

No response. Maybe that was a good thing since he said something kind of embarrassing.

Or...well, Romani leaned forward, crossing the distance between their faces rather quickly. Until red eyes opened at quite the inopportune moment, which was followed by a smirk. “Oh? So this is how you prefer to take initiative upon my person, Doctor?”

The red head drew back as he made a loud noise of surprise, and fell backwards. The King slowly sat up, looking amused at the red head on the floor, with the chart nearby. Romani moved so he was sitting up himself and exclaimed, “H-How long were you awake?!”

“Hm... I’ll leave that to your imagination.”

That just made Romani grumble under his breath as he went to grab that chart he dropped after he got to his feet. Really, was he such an easy target for teasing? He didn’t understand this at all sometimes. Then again, it felt like Gilgamesh teased him more than he did the others. He huffed and got to his feet as he said, “Well, I’ve other things to do, so—”

The other man frowned and interrupted, “— _Wait_. I didn’t give you permission to leave my side. In addition to being a director, aren’t you supposed to be skilled in being a medical professional as a Doctor? Your bedside manner is atrocious.”

Romani just looked affronted at the blond as he complained and then crossed his arms. “Where was this coming from?! Besides...what you really need is rest. If I talk to you, I’ll just keep you up.”

He just sighed, but somehow he wasn’t surprised that the other wasn’t pleased, though he knew the blond King was up to no good when he saw the irritable look shift into something resembling sly, even if _that_ expression also changed swiftly. 

Gilgamesh huffed and said, “...You should finish what you started. That is, if you want me to abide by your so-called Doctor’s orders.”

...This guy. He really could be unreasonable! Or so were Romani’s thoughts.

Now Romani’s heart was beating pretty hard right now. He had really wanted to kiss him. It’s just...he was nervous, and the blond pointing out his own desire for the other to complete the aborted action just reminded him of _how_ nervous he’d been. He felt the flush rush to his cheeks and he still hesitated, feeling himself rooted to the spot.

“Tch,” The blond muttered, and then got up to his feet in his impatience, ignoring how unsteady he felt. He was still feeling the effects of sustaining such low mana, which was steadily climbing back to acceptable levels. It must’ve shown somehow in some way or Romani was just worried, given the look of concerned shock on the red head’s face.

“Ah! Seriously? What did I say about resting...?!”

Romani stepped closer to the Wise King, who at the last minute reached out to grab a hold of one of the other’s hands, pulling him towards him.

...This was so the red head could stumble into Gilgamesh and he’d fall backwards onto the bed. And the chart went flying over to the side of the bed as Romani let go of it in shock.

Romani let out a soft ‘oof’ as he fell right on top of the blond, to which he said, “...You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

The Doctor began to place his hands on either side of the man as he rose a little so the distance between their faces wasn’t so uncomfortable. Said man just grinned beneath him and replied, “I suppose I did. Be grateful, fool. Not many have had the chance of having someone like myself in such a position. Naturally, it’s only because I’ve allowed this in the first place.”

...Honestly, Romani wondered if he had kept his mouth quiet that the mood would have easily been made without him having to say anything. But, the King was just always someone arrogant like that.

Still...

“What’re you so afraid of, Romani?”

The question from the blond beneath him gave him pause, and with those red eyes staring so intently up at him, suddenly Romani found his voice. Even if it began to tremble. “...What if...I haven’t been honest to you and everyone else this whole time? What if...I’m...”

Gilgamesh scoffed as he asked, “What if you’re what?”

The red head sighed. “...A really reprehensible person.”

A pause hung in between the both of them as the blond’s expression turned unreadable, and then he inquired, “Are you trying to suggest you’re an enemy?”

“W-Wha...no! That’s not what I’m saying at all!”

For a moment, Gilgamesh smiled knowingly, and Romani took a breath at the expression even if it was brief. 

_Did he...?_ , Came the Doctor’s thought, but...

“Then are you saying that you’re not interested in being by my side? If that’s your wish, then so be it, I suppose,” The words were said with a grumpy undertone. The King wasn’t the type of person who would force someone in that manner ... not anymore, at any rate.

“No, I...”

A pause. He was going to say he just couldn’t, but Romani imagined if someone else was in the position he was with the King, and it bothered him. So when Gilgamesh opened his mouth, the red head suddenly impulsively kissed him before he could back out, even if his mind told him it was a terrible idea. At least he had a chance to see a brief look of surprise. 

It was a soft, gentle kiss. This time between the both of them, Gilgamesh deepened it, submerging the other man further into the moment. Romani could only close his eyes and shiver as the blond’s tongue slipped past his own lips, a muffled sound escaping him.

Finally Romani pulled back with a reddened face, his breath coming out quickly. The blond touched his own lips with a smirk and then he said, “You kiss like a virginal maiden, Doctor. How unexpected.”

Somehow, Romani felt his face grow hotter. “I-I...was it really that bad?!”

...Actually, he hadn’t meant to say that, but that’s what came out instead. Gilgamesh somehow looked ever more amused, even letting out a little laugh before he replied, “Hardly. If anything, that’s what made it all the more enjoyable.”

The red head was about to say something but he let out a yelp when the blond pinched his rear end, which made said male chuckle. 

Romani sat up properly, knees on either side of the blond still, and face undeniably red. He was wearing a scandalized and annoyed expression as he said, “...Alright, I think that’s enough from you.”

Gilgamesh moved to sit up as well, smirking slightly, and wrapped his arms around Romani. He wondered if he should point out the Doctor was now literally sitting in his lap. “Perhaps, perhaps not.

You should also stay with me in my room tonight.”

“I have to run some reports, though. There’s something that I wanted to look into.”

The blond sighed as he said, “There are others to do that for you. That is what you have those...analysts and researchers for, don’t you?”

Romani smiled and shook his head as he replied, “We’re short on manpower, remember? The more hands on deck, the better so that nothing is overlooked..”

The Wise King frowned and said stubbornly, “You will let me assist you then.”

“No. Besides, in your current condition you’d just end up getting in the way.”

Gilgamesh bristled a little, letting go. “I am not some wea—”

Romani interrupted, “—That’s not what I meant! Really. You’re strong, but ... right now you just need rest. It won’t take long, I promise.”

“I’m coming whether you like it or not.”

The Doctor thought, _So unreasonable..._

But, he sighed. “...Fine. But don’t overdo it, alright?”

Then he muttered, “As a Doctor I really can’t recommend this sort of thing, even if you’re a Servant who happens to be the King of Heroes...”

“What was that?”  
  


“Ah, oh, nothing...”

As Romani got up, so did the blond who said, “Hmph. You’ve no need to worry about me. You should be more careful with yourself.”

It looks like he heard after all, but...

“...”

The red head smiled a little. So Gilgamesh was just worrying he’d overwork himself again...or was it just an excuse to be with him? Considering their positions were reversed this time with him being the worrywart here, Romani couldn’t help but think it was the latter.

Though he was still reluctant to have him come along without adequate rest, Gilgamesh was so stubborn that unless he collapsed he wouldn’t take no for an answer. He could almost just sigh again at the thought...what he had gotten himself into?

Well, he’ll move to the door, though he’ll find the blond snatched one of his hands to be within his own.

He let out a little laugh as his fingers wrapped around the King’s, and a lucky glance made sure he was able to catch the light blush dusting the blond’s cheeks. A touch of magic shifted the King’s wear to something he’d usually wear in public...which was ironically more revealing, but it was what it was.

...

Romani couldn’t say he was surprised the other man was fast asleep in one of the chairs. On one hand, this allowed him to work a little later than he said he would to the blond, but that made sure he had wrapped up soon enough.

He came closer to the sleeping blond and smiled a little. He looked so peaceful he hadn’t wanted to disturb his rest. But those red eyes opened anyway.

“...Now that you’re done, you will join me in my room for the rest of the evening.”

The red head just laughed softly, looking a bit sheepish. “Well, I can’t refuse an order from my King, right?”

Gilgamesh looked satisfied as he stood and replied, “Naturally.”

“...Oh wait, I should probably finish this coffee.”

The blond rose a brow as he said, “Or toss it. Have you even so much as tasted it? Unless it’s something refined, it’ll doubtlessly taste terrible. Having some alcohol before bed would better suit you.” 

Romani began to protest, “But, it’s kind of a waste when someone went through the trouble to make it—”

“—Even better,” Gilgamesh stated sarcastically and summoned a gold portal to submerge the cup of coffee in question.

“Ah! Where did you...?”

“In the trash. Where it belongs.”

“That’s my favorite cup!”

The blond paused, frowning, and he asked, “...Was it?”

“No. I just...wanted to see the look on your face when I said that.”

Gilgamesh’s frown turned into a scowl that was somewhere between a real one and the verge of a regal pout as he grumbled out, “You dare make me look like a fool? You’re lucky it is only us two in here so that you are spared the humiliation of my retribution in return.”

Though the scowl lessened even further when Romani leaned forward to kiss him shyly on his cheek. It reminded Gilgamesh of how he wasn't really all that mad at the Doctor, though he already knew how he was going to get back at him for this.

As they finally began to head back, Romani said, “I’ll join you in a bit, I can’t just go to sleep in my day clothes.”

“You could always sleep naked.”

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!”

There was the sound of a King’s loud laughter following that, at Romani’s expense.

...

When morning came, Romani wasn’t surprised that he was the one who woke up first. Well, maybe he could try to sneak out of the blond’s grasp without waking him, and...

Failed step one on account of Gilgamesh practically clinging the red head close to his body, and having the sleep death grip of a bear. As the red head learned when he attempted to pull or slip away several times. What if he had to use the bathroom?!

Granted he didn’t now, but...

He just sighed and gave up upon hearing the Wise King’s soft snore. Maybe today was just going to be a day where he slept in a little. The rest could forgive him if he was a little late, right?

So as he brought his arms back around the blond, he closed his eyes.

...And absolutely missed the mischievous smile that appeared on the blond’s lips right after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, despite mental and physical challenges, I finished this fanfiction! I may intend to write more with this pairing in the future, but I hope you guys also enjoyed the ending. :)
> 
> (and I hope I inspire people to write this pairing too, that'd be great as well)


End file.
